bludgeoningangelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mihashigo Babel
Babel Mihashigo (三橋檎 バベル) is the chairman of Rurunel and the mother of Sabato Mihashigo, being the main instigator of the operation to kill Sakura. Character Babel is tall, and has long blue hair with blunt bangs. Like Sabato, she also wears goat horns on her head, although hers are shaped and colored differently than her daughter's. She appears to be very young and to have a well defined body much like the other female angel characters. History Babel is only introduced in the second season, yet her decisions have influenced the series from overture. She's the chairman of Rurutie, the Assembly of Divine Martial Law, and thus she's the main head behind the decision that Sakura shall be killed in the past to prevent him from creating the technology to eternal life whilst attempting to create a lolicon world. Dokuro was the chosen one to do the job, yet she strayed from her mission and started protecting Sakura, in the hopes that she could prevent him from creating such technology whilst sparing his life. Deeming her a traitor, she sent her daughter, Sabato, to finish the mission, and established that she shall not return to the future until Sakura has been killed. This mission was eventually aborted, yet Dokuro was still to be sent back for her betrayal, and her sister Zakuro was dispatched to retrieve her. Seeing as the latter started living with her once target in the second season, this mission was also called off. Because Sabato was living in dire conditions in the past world, and because there was no more mission for her to accomplish, Babel came to the past to fetch her daughter back to the future world, and she took her to Sakura's home first so she could bid farewell to her friends. Sabato was tentative and changed her mind at the moment, and begged her mother to let her stay. Not tolerating disobedience, Babel summoned Rurunel, a magical prison used to contain criminals, to trap her inside and take her back. Her friends tried to intervene however, and this resulted in all of them being caged, with Babel herself included. She asserted that there's no way to open Rurunel from the inside ergo they are imprisoned forever, but mentioned an ongoing legend of an angel who was able to break free on his own, and thus they all start looking for a way to get out. Zansu, who for some reason possesses the keys to the jail, eventually turned up and freed them all. Now listening to Sakura, Babel is finally convinced to allow Sabato to stay, saying that since she'll be around the noble daughters of Jasteria, there's no reason for her to worry. Discombobulated, Sakura asks for further explanation, but Babel vanishes and returns to the future without giving any. Personality Babel's stoical and mild mannered, always speaking in a polite soft tone. She's also an authoritarian, seeing as she intended to lock her daughter up for disobedience for arguing against her decision. Weapon of Choice The only magical item she's seen wielding is Rurunel, the Sealed Prison Sanctuary, used to imprison criminals. But seeing as Zansu has the keys to them, a fact that she was completely oblivious to, and that she appears to be ignorant about its properties and background, this is most likely an item that she has access to due to her position rather than a personal weapon. When it was believed that a giant iron ball was coming to squash everyone inside the cage, while the other angels characters drew their weapons of choice, she only held a tub that was previously dropped by one of the levers, which seems to imply that she doesn't have a personal weapon. Appearances Season 2: * Episode 11 Trivia * Babel is the character with the less number of appearances, being in only one episode. Her actions, however, have sparkled the entire series, as she's the one responsible for the arrival of angels in Sakura's life. * Sabato used to keep a picture of her inside her cardboard box, as seen in episode 10. This is the first time she's seen, although she's only introduced in the next episode. Gallery Babel and Sabato.png|Babel with her daughter, Sabato Babel picture.png|Picture of Babel on the box besides Sabato Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Angels